


Он улыбается в ответ

by potato_leader



Category: 1917 (Movie 2019)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Caretaking, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:00:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23333497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potato_leader/pseuds/potato_leader
Summary: - А, кстати, капрал, - сказал черноволосый парень, прежде чем продолжил свой путь, - Угощайся.О грудь Уилла ударилось крупное ароматное зеленое яблоко. От плода пахло землей и сладостью, аместами оно сияло алыми пятнами, как щеки молодого капрала, улыбающегося Скофилду. Уиллулыбнулся в ответ.Так он познакомился с Блейком.
Relationships: Tom Blake & William Schofield, Tom Blake/William Schofield
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Он улыбается в ответ

1/6. Встреча  
Уилл разложил у дерева вещи и планировал вздремнуть. Он очень устал, даже больше, чем обычно. Прежде, чем мягкая осенняя трава приняла его в свои объятия, он услышал неподалёку шум и мысленно выругался — он специально ушёл подальше от отряда, чтобы поспать пару часов в покое. Многие считали, что такое поведение — признак неуважения к сослуживцам, но Уиллу было всё равно. В конце-концов, он здесь не в поисках социального одобрения. И все же кто-то решил нарушить покой младшего капрала Скофилда. Уилл с неудовольствием выглянул из-за дерева.  
Сквозь высокую траву, медленно и с шумными вздохами, плёлся солдат. Нет, младший офицер. Из-за травы было плохо видно, но Уиллу было ясно, что идёт человек с трудом. «Он ранен?» — подумал Скофилд с сомнением. Уже две недели тут не было боев, а кроме их дивизиона на территории оставалось только несколько жилых французских деревень. И всё же живот Уилла свело неприятным напряжением. Уилл поднялся и был готов ринуться навстречу, но молодой человек ещё раз громко вздохнул, потом согнулся и пропал в траве. Уилл с напряжением вглядывался в зелень, готовый совершить бросок. Но в следующую секунду человек вынырнул из жухлой зелени и с наслаждением потянулся. Уилл выругался второй раз.  
При ближайшем рассмотрении загадочный человек оказался юношей в звании младшего капрала, хотя с виду он казался совсем зелёным. Свежая нашивка говорила о том, что так оно и было. Черноволосый младший капрал тащил через поле огромный холщовый мешок. Видимо, сломалась машина при перевозке.   
— Привет! — крикнул парень Уиллу, и опять нагнулся, чтобы отдышаться. Ему было явно тяжело и жарко, чёрные волосы прилипли ко лбу, щеки раскраснелись, и он напряженно дышал. Уилл кивнул в ответ, не зная, что ответить на такое странное приветствие. Парень воспользовался паузой, чтобы перевести дух и сообщил, что недавно прибыл в 8 взвод, что объясняло, почему Уилл никогда его не видел. Занят был новичок тем, что тащил яблоки из соседней деревушки, где помог французской старушке вытащить из-под обвалившегося сарая выводок цыплят. Старушка вознаградила его благословениями на французском и яблоками из собственного сада.   
— Вот, думаю, парням принести, — задумчиво произнёс младший капрал. Уилл усмехнулся, пожелал удачи и пожал парню руку, готовясь вернуться к своей импровизированной кровати.   
— А, кстати, капрал, — сказал черноволосый парень, прежде чем продолжить свой путь, — Угощайся.   
О грудь Уилла ударилось крупное ароматное зеленое яблоко. От плода пахло землей и сладостью, а местами оно сияло алыми пятнами, как щеки молодого капрала, улыбающегося Скофилду. Уилл улыбнулся в ответ.  
Так он познакомился с Блейком.  
***  
Прохладный ветер дул в лицо. Уилл взглянул в небо, по которому бежали серые тучи, одна темнее другой. В нос ударило пеплом и гнилью — ветер дул со стороны фронта. Уилл подумал, что еще неделю назад ветер был по-летнему теплым, а пахло зеленью. Они подбирались всё ближе к линии фронта. Опять. Возможно, об этом планировал рассказать им сержант Сандерс, собравший их в кривую линейку в одной из траншей. Солдаты и младшие офицеры толпились, обмениваясь скудными припасами и сигаретами, отпускали сомнительные шутки. Уиллу было нечего обменивать, он не курил, а шутников хватало и без него, поэтому он молча ждал, пока сержант Сандерс соберется с мыслями.   
— Парни, — сержант говорил без лишнего энтузиазма, — Вы знаете, что наши войска оттеснили немцев к Бенатру, — среди отряда послышались редкие радостные возгласы, — Но в ходе боев могли быть повреждены наши укрепления по линии дальних окопов. Все напряглись — лазить вдоль проволочных заграждений среди выдержанных под осенним солнцем трехнедельных трупов не хотелось никому. Сержант выдержал паузу и вздохнул. Конечно, добровольцев не было.   
— Пойдете в три группы по-двое, — недовольно продолжил он, — Я назову фамилии тех, кто возглавит группы. Младший капрал Эдвардс — плюс один. Юго-восточный периметр — 3 километра. Эдвардс вопреки привычке помрачнел и ткнул в бок своего боевого товарища, рядового Симмонса. Тот толкнул его в ответ в знак согласия.   
— Тёрнер, плюс один. Западный периметр, 2 км.  
Тёрнер нахмурил брови и нервно шепнул что-то своему соседу по шеренге. Сосед Тёрнера хмыкнул, пожал плечами и вытянул ладонь, в которую Тёрнер положил мятую упаковку с куревом.   
— Младший капрал Скофилд, Северо-западный периметр. 3 км, возьмите с собой человека. Уилл тяжело вздохнул, почувствовав на себе несколько тяжелых взглядов солдат. У Уилла не было в отряде друзей, как у Эдвардса, и уж тем более он не собирался никого подкупать сигаретами. Об этом все знали, и понимали, что выбор может пасть на кого угодно. Некоторые солдаты прятали глаза, будто их это могло защитить, когда Уилл взглянул на толпу молодых людей. Он несколько секунд переводил взгляд с одного солдата на другого, пока не упёрся взглядом в голубые глаза, уставившиеся прямо на него. Уилл вопросительно приподнял брови. Блейк на секунду задумался и пожал плечами.   
— Скофилд, ты закончил брачные пляски? Проволоку можно получить у капрала Саммерса, остальные займутся укреплением траншей.  
По отряду прокатился беззвучный рокот — нужно было соглашаться на обход.

Они шли около получаса до дальней линии обороны, Уилл тащил за спиной моток колючей проволоки, кусачки и толстые рукавицы. Блейк смотрел по сторонам и Уиллу казалось, что это самое близкое расстояние, на котором Блейк был от линии фронта. Весь вид младшего капрала, идущего рядом с Уиллом, казался ему неуместным — лицо Блейка светлое, с румянцем вместо въевшихся в морщины пыли. В отличие от многих он был не худой и не нервный. Кажется, что он только вышел ненадолго за пределы своей фермы в Уэльсах, и просто случайно забрёл в лес колючей проволоки. Ему здесь не место. Тогда зачем же Блейк решил идти с ним? Его мысли прервал оклик Блейка, который нашёл дыру от снаряда в проволоке. Они принялись за работу.  
На следующий день их снова посылают осматривать линию укреплений с колючей проволокой, ещё 3 километра. А на следующий день — ещё 3 километра. Зазоров в проволоке почти нет, как и разложившихся трупов на пути, но они всё равно ходят и даже получают дополнительный паёк. Теперь уже весь остальной отряд завидует шести счастливчикам.  
Это становится рутиной, Уилл привыкает к их прогулкам, хотя и ругает себя за приподнятое настроение перед очередным обходом. Здесь нечему радоваться, и незачем слишком привязываться к людям. И всё же, он вновь и вновь находит себя рядом с Блейком, как во время обходов, так и в свободное время или за скудным обедом. Уилл говорит себе, что это Блейк выбрал его, и отчасти это правда — черноволосый младший капрал исправно выискивает его в толпе за завтраком или после прибытия почты. Но если вдруг этого не происходит, Уилл сам отправляется на поиски — узнать, получил ли Блейк почту, которую ждал, или поделиться остатками шоколада или бутерброда. Не для того, чтобы подкупить, а просто потому что Блейку это принесёт больше удовольствия, чем Уиллу. Блейк радостно принимает подарок, улыбается и рассказывает какую-нибудь дурацкую историю о том, как один из их сослуживцев вчера перепил и провалился в отстойник или куда похуже. Уилл  
замечает, что отказаться от этих историй от Блейка он не готов. Он снова ругает себя: "К хорошему тут не стоит привыкать", повторяет он как мантру. Ещё пару месяцев и несколько бомбардировок, и юный Блейк будет вместо шуток нервно дергаться от любого шороха, а в худшем случае — лежать в канаве с распаханной грудной клеткой.   
— Эй, Скофилд! — кричит ему из толпы солдат Блейк, — Привет!   
— Привет, Блейк, — Уилл слегка улыбается, и его сердце сжимается в тягостном чувстве.

***  
В то воскресное утро сержант выгнал их мыться, осыпав всяческими нелицеприятными комментариями относительно уровня личной гигиены их взвода. Чуть подумав, он всё же сжалился над парнями, некоторые из которых выглядели как провалившиеся сквозь печную трубу котята, и выдал из запасов дополнительные три куска хозяйственного мыла для стирки белья. Природа будто тоже пожалела уставших грязных созданий и с самого утра пригревала чумазые лица солдат осенним солнцем. Парни приободрились и, весело переговариваясь, выдвинулись в путь. Уилл собрал свои вещи, захватив горсть орехов, которые он выменял у Бридженса за банку консервов, которые все равно невозможно было есть. Оказавшись в конце шеренги, Уилл не увидел знакомой темной макушки и прибавил шагу. На берегу небольшой речки уже расположились несколько проворных солдат: кто-то аккуратно касался босыми ногами прохладной прозрачной воды, кто-то без промедления бросался прямо в  
журчащий на солнце поток в одежде или голышом. В воздухе звучал веселый гогот, прибывающие солдаты с удовольствием скидывали свои кители и снимали обмотки. Никто из них не задумывался о своём внешнем виде: наготе, увечьях, выпирающих костях или глубоких шрамах. Уиллу показалось, что его разум подводит его и стоит закрыть глаза, как пасторальная картина сменится грязью, промозглым ветром, запахом гнили. Уилл прикрыл глаза.   
— Эй, Ско! Привет! — Уилл едва заметно улыбнулся и открыл глаза.  
Блейк стоял раздетый выше пояса в подвернутых штанах. Он не купался, а, казалось, искал что-то на каменистом дне мелкой речки. Скофилд пригляделся к младшему капралу, который каким-то удивительным образом отличался всем своим видом от бултыхающейся толпы. У него было крепко сбитое тело, как бывает у молодых людей невысокого роста — еще пару лет назад можно было надеяться, что он подрастет, но теперь уже понятно, что Блейк вряд ли вытянется. В его теле уже не было скованности подростка, но мягкие плечи и гладкая безволосая грудь выдавали его юность. Его кожа была гладкой, не изъеденной комарами, мухами и прочими врагами британского солдата пуще немцев. У него не было ни шрамов, ни синяков, по крайней мере Уилл их не видел. Как это возможно?   
Казалось, даже солнечные лучи обласкали спину, плечи и шею Блейка больше, чем остальных — прорывающееся сквозь густую листву солнце неизменно останавливалось именно на нём. Блейк разогнулся и поднял глаза на Скофилда. Уилл моргнул и не стал отводить глаза. Блейк, видимо, не заметил пристального взгляда или же предпочел его не комментировать.   
— Я отобрал у Коллинза мыло, — сообщил Блейк. Чуть поодаль Коллинз выразил неудовольствие, шутливо послав Блейка в задницу.   
— Зря, ему оно нужнее, — сказал Скофилд и тоже получил порцию матюков от Коллинза. Уилл рассмеялся и принялся освобождаться от слоев одежды. Он скинул китель и избавился от несвежей рубашки, оставшись почти голым. Уилл поежился — осеннее солнце грело только с виду.   
— Давай, — Блейк вытянул мокрую руку, серьезно посмотрев на Уилла. Тот на секунду замешкался и только тогда сообразил, что Блейк всё это время возился со стиркой. — Рубашку, — хохотнул Блейк, — Не руку.  
Уилл протянул Блейку рубашку, нахмурив брови. Блейк ловко выхватил её, кинул в воду и прижал небольшим булыжником. Раздетый по пояс, Уилл почувствовал себя некомфортно, будто Блейк нарушил какую-то негласную границу. Блейк тоже почувствовал напряжение Скофилда и, переступив с ноги на ногу в шумном ручье, поспешил его развеять.   
— Если положить одежду на выпирающие камни, вот так вот, — Том расправил ткань рубашки на небольшой горке из камней, выглядывающих из-под прозрачной воды, —а потом потереть мылом, то будет ничуть не хуже, чем в прачечной.  
"Я могу сделать это сам", — хотел было сказать Уилл, но не стал. Он и вправду не знал, как лучше стирать — его никогда этому не учили. Сначала это делала домохозяйка, а потом жена с девочками.   
— Где ты этому научился? — спросил он вместо этого. Блейк, принявшийся мылить их вещи, скрепя  
куском мыла об камни, слегка улыбнулся.   
— Я все детство провёл с сёстрами, — Блейк сделал паузу, присев на корточки прямо в воду, — А поскольку я младший, то спорить не приходилось. Джо говорит, что я слишком много времени проводил с сёстрами, и именно поэтому я такой, какой есть.  
Он ухмыльнулся и продолжил драить белье. Солнце все ещё подсвечивало плечи Блейка, усыпанные крупными каплями воды. Уилл представил детей, маленького мальчика и двух девочек постарше, плещущихся с тряпьём в реке.   
— Так что это напоминает о доме, — тихо сказал Том, вынимая рубашку из-под воды. Руки его вновь нырнули под воду вместе с тканью, а затем с шумом вытащили рубашку из реки. Уилл наблюдал, как Блейк проделывает ещё какие-то манипуляции, выжимает ткань, плотно сжав от усилия губы.  
Сёстры, дом, стирка. Ему тут не место.   
— Готово! Как новая, — Уилл поймал брошенный ему мокрый комок ткани, который пах мылом и чутьчуть водорослями. Блейк был явно доволен собой. Он убрал со лба мокрую прядь и упёр покрасневшие от прохладной воды руки в бока. Уилл неубедительно улыбнулся ему — на задворках  
сознания всё ещё звучал детский смех и плеск воды.   
— «Спасибо, Блейк», — проворчал Том, принявшись полоскать свои вещи, — «Теперь мне не стыдно дома жене показаться», — продолжил он, но встретив острый взгляд Уилла, осёкся.  
Упоминание о доме и жене опустились на плечи Уилла тяжелым грузом, будто его на спину опять накинули моток колючей проволоки. Он думал о них каждый день, но слова Блейка будто сделали эти воспоминания более реальными.   
— Спасибо, Блейк, — сказал он, снова внимательно посмотрев в рассеянное лицо младшего капрала. Блейк виновато посмотрел на Уилла.   
— Не бери в голову, — добавил Уилл и раздевшись догола нырнул с головой в холодную воду подальше от берега.

***  
В тот день Уилл чувствовал особую усталость, которую нельзя было прогнать ни сном, ни едой. Блейк — нужно отдать ему должное — пытался его развеселить, но даже его истории про солдатские казусы и неудачи стали Уилла утомлять. Ему казалось, что Блейк не отдает себе отчета в том, где он находится и что он делает — он только все время галдел про дом и семью, еду, мешающих ему крыс и никак не был озабочен выживанием. Лишь иногда на лицо Тома ложилась тень тоски, но спустя минуту он уже снова весело пересказывал какой-то пошлый анекдот. Война обходила его стороной, его щеки сохраняли нежный румянец, а тело его не знало ранений и боли. Уилл то ли завидовал, то ли переживал — не поставит ли Блейка в ступор первый попавшийся немец с ружьем? И будет ли от этого зависеть жизнь Уилла?  
Уилл покосился на Блейка, который рассказывал очередную историю про соседнюю роту, двигаясь вдоль осточертевший им линии обороны с колючей проволокой.   
— Француз добегает до их штаба с письмом от своего командира и пытается найти капитана Литтла, — Блейк приостановился отдышаться и переложить поудобнее моток проволоки на плече, — Ну и естественно натыкается на дубину Питерсона.  
Блейк закатил глаза, и Уилл невольно улыбнулся. Их ноги утопали в грязи и передвигаться вдоль проволоки становилось всё тяжелее.   
— Француз ему говорит на французском, понятное дело, Питерсон ни черта не понимает. Тогда француз пытается объяснить по-английски, а выходит-то у них не очень, сам знаешь, — Блейк споткнулся об увязшую в грязи балку и чуть не упал, но Уилл его вовремя подхватил, — И француз ему машет письмом перед лицом и говорит «леттер? Капитан Ю?»  
Блейк продолжал трепаться, медленно ковыляя по грязи, но вынужден был смотреть не на Уилла, а всё же себе под ноги. Уилл воспользовался этим, вглядываясь в лицо бредущего рядом парня. Мысли блуждали у Уилла в голове, он почти не слышал болтовню Блейка и лишь иногда говорил «ага» или «понятно». Образы семьи Блейка смешивались с его воспоминаниями из дома: вот они все сидят на ферме у Блейка за столом, веселые и сытые, на дворе лает собака, Уилл улыбается Блейку, а тот весело что-то вещает, деля на части кусок мягкого хлеба.  
Что он здесь делает?  
Им здесь не место.   
— И Питерсон ему говорит: «Какой я тебе капитан?». А француз всё ладит «леттер фо Ю! Ю!». Питерсон думает, странно, зачем бы французский капрал приносил ему лично письмо, пытается письмо забрать, а француз отпихивается и кричит «Но! Онли фо Ю!». Короче, они почти подрались, а потом выяснилось, что письмо было для капитана Хью Литтла. Чертов французский язык и неграмотность Питерсона чуть не стоили французу зубов. А потом, говорят, он так напился, что… Чёрт.  
Блейк резко останавливается, затем прикусывает губу и морщит нос. Уилл следует за взглядом Блейка.  
На проволоке лежит человек.  
Он застрял в самом центре переплетения металлического кокона в неестественной позе. Он мёртв,это точно. Лицо его опущено вниз, а руки вскинуты, будто он готовится плыть брассом. Попытаться пробраться сквозь проволоку — гиблое дело. Должно быть, этот человек был в отчаянии. По проволоке на черную вспаханную землю скудно капает кровь. Уилл даёт себе несколько секунд вдохнуть и выдохнуть. Наконец, он переводит взгляд на Блейка, встречаясь с ним глазами.   
— Это не наш, — тихо говорит Блейк, еле шевеля губами.  
И правда, форма не британская, и, хоть погонов не видно, по цвету кителя ясно, что это немец.   
— Дезертир? — спрашивает Блейк, переводя глаза с немца на Уилла и обратно.   
— Зачем бы он бежал в сторону врага? Тем более британцев, — Уилл пытается разглядеть регалии и форму, но за кольцами проволоки ничего не видно. Судя по всему, немец висит тут уже не меньше суток — достаточно, чтобы умереть в этой западне от кровопотери. Уилл представляет, каково это.   
— Нужно выяснить, кто это, — уверенно говорит Блейк, скидывая прямо в грязь моток проволоки и свой рюкзак. Уилл будто выходит из оцепенения.   
— Ты собрался лезть прямо туда?  
Но Блейк, кажется, не особо слушает. Порывшись в своём рюкзаке, он выуживает кусачки и игриво машет ими перед Уиллом. — Мы должны узнать из какого он отряда и дивизии, — говорит Блейк, — Если это отряд близ линии фронта, это мог быть разведчик. Возможно, он был не один. Они могут что-то замышлять, и мы  
должны доложить об этом!  
Глаза Блейка горят, он судорожно натягивает рукавицы и лишь на секунду задерживается, чтобы взглянуть на Уилла. Уилл жуёт щеку и напряжённо переводит взгляд с Блейка на окровавленную скрученную проволоку. Он прикидывает, чем они рискуют, ввязавшись в это: как минимум изодранная форма и царапины, как максимум — долгие допросы у начальника штаба и выговор за испорченное имущество. Могут ли они этого не сделать? Уилл с недовольством понимает, что нет.   
— Окей, — говорит он.  
Блейк кивает и начинает орудовать кусачками. Он периодически бормочет себе под нос проклятья, когда острые шипы протыкают рукавицы, но не сбавляет темп. Блейк режет провода один за другим, но проволока будто заполняет собой открывшееся пространство как дикий плющ. Блейк вытаскивает куски металлической паутины с нарастающим негодованием, рискуя порезать не только руки, но и лицо.   
— Блейк, — тихо говорит Скофилд, наблюдая за молчаливой борьбой младшего капрала с металлическим монстром, — Блейк!  
Тот, наконец, останавливается и оборачивается на Уилла. Он растерянно смотрит на Скофилда, пытаясь выровнять дыхание.   
— Мы не сможем прорубить тут дверной проем, Блейк. Туда придется пролезть, — Уилл говорит медленно и спокойно. Блейк кивает, и порывисто дыша вглядывается в узкие зазоры проволоки. Лицо его становится ещё более мрачным:   
— Я туда не пролезу, — говорит он, вглядываясь в лицо Уилла. В его взгляде явно читается разочарование. Уилл чувствует, как сердце его сжимается от тоски. — Давай побережём твою красоту, тебе ещё жену искать, — улыбается Уилл, хлопая Блейка по плечу, — И вообще, старшим надо уступать, да?  
Блейк молчит, кусая губу. Вопреки традиции, улыбка Уилла не встречает ответа. — Ты должен будешь раздвинуть проволоку тут, чтобы я смог подобраться к нему, — Уил показывает на разрезанную проволоку чуть ниже висящего тела, — Держи крепко, иначе мы оба окажемся в таком же положении.  
Блейк кивает, сжимая и разжимая пальцы рук.   
— Надень, — Уилл отдаёт свои рукавицы Блейку, замечая на руках того мелкие рваные раны, и повторяет: — Держи крепко.  
Блейк молча надевает вторую пару рукавиц, чуть заступает в проволоку и не без усилия разводит её на месте, где раньше показал Уилл. Скофилд втягивает ноздрями воздух, будто готовясь нырять, и пролезает под руками Блейка. Ему удаётся почти не задевая шипов пробраться ещё на шаг ближе к  
немцу. Он вытягивает руку, просовывая её в зазоре между проволокой.   
— Чёрт…  
Ещё чуть-чуть. Уилл налегает на проволоку, медленно прижимаясь грудью к шипам. Его китель и жилет достаточно плотные на груди, но не в рукавах — в предплечье впивается шип, но Уилл, сжав губы, всё же дотягивается до немца. Главное не смотреть на мертвеца, эти воспоминания ему не нужны.   
— Уилл, черт, если ты будешь так тянуть, я не смогу эту проволоку удерживать.  
Уилл не видит лица Блейка, но может представить, что он раскраснелся от усилий, а руки его дрожат в напряжении. Уилл цепляет пальцами внутренний карман кителя, шаря по нему вслепую. Его пальцы натыкаются на какие-то свернутые бумаги. Удостоверение? Уилл аккуратно достаёт их и  
разворачивает. Ещё до того, как он разворачивает бумагу, Уилл знает, что это не удостоверение — бумага слишком гладкая и тонкая для немецкого документа. Это фотография. Но Уилл все же смотрит — ему кажется, что он обязан так поступить. На потертой фотографии изображён мужчина и женщина с годовалым малышом. Кто этот отец? Тот самый немец? Уилл борется с желанием заглянуть в лицо трупу, хоть и знает, что тот едва ли будет похож на довольного бюргера на  
фотографии. Или это детская фотография немца с родителями? К горлу подступает комок, а в нос внезапно ударяет запах мертвечины.  
«Кто бы то ни был, люди на фотографии будут очень расстроены» — думает Уилл.   
— Уилл, давай, — раздается голос Блейка, не ругательство, а просьба.  
Правый внутренний карман находится еще дальше, и Уиллу приходится придавить проволоку еще сильнее. Металл скрежещет, и вместе с ним на выдохе ругается Блейк. Кончиками пальцев Уилл нащупывает карман немца, но внутренняя пуговица кителя не поддается пальцам, чувствительность  
которых, кажется, совсем пропала. Уилл из последних сил дергает ткань кармана и вырывает содержимое кармана вместе с тканью. Он теряет равновесие, отшатываясь назад, и в следующий момент слышит шум движущейся проволоки, звук падающего сквозь проволоку тела и резкий крик.  
Уилл видит, что тело немца проваливается вниз сквозь проволоку почти на землю. Он не мог кричать, он же мертв, верно? Уилл резко поворачивает голову, рискуя проткнуть щеку шипами и крепко сжимает зубы.   
— Блейк! Блейк, ты как? — Уилл кричит, хотя в этом нет никакой необходимости. Блейк все еще стоит с разведенными руками, оставляя зазор для того, чтобы они могли выбраться из металлической ловушки, но теперь вокруг левой руки, словно щупальца осьминога обвивается  
проволока.   
— Ты, блядь, как думаешь? — шипит Блейк, морща лоб.  
Рукав кителя покрывается темными пятнами от сочащейся крови. Уилл пытается выбраться из кокона, сжимая в руках кусок ткани и содержимое кармана фрица. Упавший труп натягивает проволоку так, что выбраться, не задев шипы, становится невозможно. Уилл закрывает глаза и лишь пытается не натянуть ту проволоку, которая впивается в плечо Блейка. Это всё равно происходит, и Том издает сдавленный всхлип, от которого Уилл готов провалиться сквозь землю. Наконец, Уилл выбирается из колючей сети, пробираясь под рукой Блейка, с которой ручьями течет алая кровь. Уилл не знает, как подступиться к руке Блейка — в кожу впиваются больше десятка острых шипов. Шипы расположились друг от друга на расстоянии не больше полутора сантиметра. Они новые, острые и без труда входят в мягкую кожу, распарывая ткань одежды. Возможно, это та проволока, которую они так заботливо растягивали неделю назад.   
— Кто это придумал, черт бы его драл, — шепчет Уилл, ища на земле кусачки, чтобы высвободить руку Блейка. Наконец, Уилл отделяет металлическую щупальцу от руки Тома, медленно вынимая металл из кожи товарища. Блейк тихо шипит, зажимая рот рукой, когда Уилл вынимает шипы один за одним.   
— Тихо, тихо, — бормочет Уилл, пытаясь делать это как можно аккуратнее. Он чувствует, что руки его трясутся то ли от напряжения минуту назад, то ли от волнения, что он может Блейку навредить.  
Блейк выглядит слегка растерянным и очень бледным — его темные брови выглядят угольно чёрными на белом лице, а глаза кажутся еще ярче. Он сжимает своё предплечье и внимательно смотрит, будто завороженный, как ткань кителя продолжает мокнуть от крови.   
— Том, — говорит Уилл, хватая Блейка за шею и заставляя сосредоточиться на том, что он говорит, — Сейчас мы это дело дезинфицируем и перевяжем и через пару дней снова будешь как новенький, понятно?  
Блейк выходит из оцепенения и кивает. Уилл достает фляжку с поганым бренди и протягивает Блейку.   
— На, выпей, будет немного жечь.  
Блейк делает мощный глоток и морщится — от бренди в этом пойле одно название. Они заливают руку Блейка бренди и делают жгут из бинта. Прежде, чем они совершают часовой марш-бросок до их штаба, Уилл еще раз оборачивается на человека на проволоке и смотрит ему в лицо. Значит, всё же отец.

Первым, на кого они натыкаются, добравшись до лагеря, оказывается сержант Саммерс.   
— Скофилд, куда вы, блядь, пропали? — кричит он, как только различает лицо Уилла на горизонте, — И это, блядь, что такое?  
Сержант, наконец, замечает, что Уилл фактически волочет на себе ссутулившегося Блейка, который прижимает к груди окровавленную руку.   
— Сэр, разрешите доложить! — Уилл кричит. До сержанта остается еще несколько десятков метров, и Уилл не хочет тратить время на формальности. Наконец, сержант выдвигается навстречу. — Сэр, при осмотре оборонного периметра нами был найден вражеский солдат, застрявший в колючей проволоке. При попытке выяснить личность врага, младший капрал Блейк поранил руку. Разрешите обратиться в санчасть, сэр! — Уилл вываливает словесный поток на сержанта, лицо которого отражает всю палитру эмоций от негодования до удивления всего за полминуты.   
Блейк молчит, прислонившись к Уиллу. Сержант закатывает глаза, шепчет что-то неразборчивое вроде «Господи, за что мне всё это» и машет рукой в сторону санчасти.  
-Эй, Скофилд, как разберетесь с ранениями, явишься ко мне на доклад! — кричит вслед сержант Уиллу, который уже свернул за угол в траншею по направлению к санчасти.   
— Есть, сэр! — орёт Уилл, не сбавляя темпа, придерживая Тома, который повисает у него на шее всё больше и больше. Уилл расталкивает рядовых и вежливо отодвигает офицеров, прибавляя шаг, — Слышал, Блейк, сейчас тебя подлатаем и будешь снова скакать козлом по траншеям, ага?   
— У меня голова кружится, — отвечает на это Блейк, медленно открывая и закрывая глаза, — Мы уже пришли?   
— Так точно, — Уилл улыбается Блейку, заглядывая ему в глаза, но тот лишь рассеянно смотрит в пол. Наконец, Уилл влетает в санчасть, сбивая тощего солдата. Доктор Пэдди затягивается сигаретой и с удивлением смотрит на Скофилда, плавно переводя взгляд на Блейка и его окровавленную руку.   
— Я так понимаю, вы не за лекарством от поноса, Скофилд? Хоть какое-то разнообразие, — доктор еще раз затягивается и кидает сигарету на землю, — Вы приглашения ждете, Скофилд? Кладите его сюда.  
Уилл затаскивает Блейка на деревянную койку. Тот с тихим скрипом ложится, шевеля губами, будто что-то хочет сказать. Лицо Блейка стало совсем бледным, и Уилл плюхается на колени рядом с кроватью, крепко сжимая здоровую ладонь Блейка.   
Доктор Пэдди был, как и большинство военных врачей, хирургом с богатым опытом, стальными нервами и дурным характером.   
— Скофилд, вы, может, еще на койку залезете? Как давно произошло ранение? — доктор пододвигает стул к Блейку, раскладывая прямо на животе младшего капрала свои инструменты. Инструменты часто поднимаются и опускаются, синхронно с резким дыханием Блейка. Уилл с трудом вынимает свою руку из ладони Блейка и ловит его испуганный взгляд.   
— Всё в порядке, — шепчет Уилл. Доктор распарывает рукав кителя и рубашки, все еще выжидающе поглядывая на Уилла. — Около полутора часов назад, — говорит Уилл, внимательно наблюдая за действиями хирурга. Освободившаяся от ткани рука выглядит плохо. Десятки темных дыр в коже опухли, и лишь часть из  
ран закрылась кровавой коркой — из остальных сочится густая кровь. Уилл видит три рваные раны длиной около 7 сантиметров каждая. Видимо, в какой-то момент шипы, застрявшие в руке Блейка, проехались по коже вниз, распахав несколько сантиметров кожи.   
— Вы что, на спор через проволоку прыгали? — ворчит доктор Пэдди, — У вас, черт подери, у всех мозги отказывать начинают.  
Пэдди осматривает руку, слегка выкручивая её, чтобы рассмотреть все ранения. Блейк сдавленно всхлипывает.   
— Эй, Блейк, — говорит доктор, впервые обращаясь к Тому. Тот с удивлением смотрит на доктора, будто только сейчас его заметил. Доктор продолжает, — Послушай, Блейк, придется мне тебе наложить несколько швов, окей?  
Блейк испуганно смотрит на Уилла. Кажется, он потерял достаточно много крови, чтобы не понимать, что происходит. Его взгляд цепляется за Скофилда, как единственное обещание комфорта.   
— Блейк? — повторяет доктор, внимательно вглядываясь в бледное лицо с испуганными глазами, — А черт с ним. Подай-ка мне эту склянку, — обращается доктор уже к Скофилду, указывая на флакон из темного стекла на тумбочке, — Он, видать, плохо соображает, будет дергаться.  
Уилл с трудом разрывает контакт с Блейком, чтобы принести нужный флакон. Уилл не успевает прочитать полностью название, но ему достаточно одного взгляда на этикетку, чтобы уловить основное — «настойка опия». Уилл с сомнением передает врачу флакон — он слышал много рассказов о том, как солдаты, попробовав опий в лазарете, не могли отказаться от него и после выздоровления. Блейк слишком юный для этого, слишком мягкий и доверчивый, он может поддаться соблазну, и тогда Уилл себя никогда не простит. И всё же он молчит, наблюдая, как доктор Пэдди отмеряет нужное количество настойки и вливает в рот Блейку. Тот давится, но все же глотает  
лекарство, и через полминуты постепенно проваливается в полудрему. Он дышит размеренно, и инструменты хирурга лишь изредка позвякивают. Доктор Пэдди промывает раны и заталкивает в распухшие дырки на коже какой-то белый порошок. Он берет нитку и иголку и поднимает глаза на Скофилда:   
— Вы хотите проассистировать или что? — говорит он, — Идите умойтесь, младший капрал, Ваша помощь пока не нужна.  
Уилл бросает напряженный взгляд на Блейка, когда игла входит в покрасневшую кожу вокруг рваной раны, но Блейк никак не реагирует. Разве что черные ресницы затрепетали чуть чаще.

Уилл выходит из лазарета и глубоко вдыхает. Вдруг на него обрушивается дикая усталость. Он понимает, что хочет пить, есть, у него болит плечо, тоже проткнутое шипом. Черт, он готов лечь прямо здесь в окопе, прямо посередине прохода. Пускай, его втопчут в грязь снующие мимо солдаты. Вместо этого он нащупывает бумаги в кармане и идёт к сержанту Саммерсу.  
Уилл находит его в штабе в одиночестве, отчего ему становится чуть легче — докладывать высокопоставленному начальству у него нет сил.   
— Объясни мне, как это вышло, Скофилд, — бурчит сержант, заканчивая написание какой-то депеши, — Ты же не идиот, не зеленый, как Блейк, и всё равно умудрился на ровном месте вляпаться в какую-то историю.  
Сержант, не дожидаясь ответа, встает и подходит к Уиллу, который мнет в руке плотно сложенную бумагу. Уилл понимает, что даже не проверил, что он достал из кармана немца. Быть может, это просто какое-то личное письмо или иная бесполезная писанина.   
— У нас были подозрения, что немец действовал по заданию командования и был не один, — на автомате говорит Уилл и протягивает бумаги сержанту, — Нам удалось изъять только это.  
Сержант смотрит в лицо Уиллу и только затем резким движением забирает у него находку. Сержант молча разворачивает бумагу, которая оказывается картой. Из неё вываливается какая-то депеша с немецким векселем. Сержант напряженно рассматривает карту около минуты, и мышцы его лица с каждой секундой напрягаются всё сильнее. Уилл ловит себя на мысли, что ему абсолютно всё равно, что там разглядел сержант.   
— Где вы нашли тело? — сухо спрашивает сержант, не отрывая взгляда от карты.   
— На тринадцатом километре второго периметра, сэр.   
— Больше вы никого не видели?   
— Нет, сэр.  
Сержант, наконец, поднимает взгляд на Уилла и оглядывает его с ног до головы.   
— Отправляйся в санчасть, Скофилд, обработай раны, — говорит Саммерс, — Хорошая работа, парни. Завтра без нарядов, — добавляет он спустя несколько секунд.  
Уилл отдает честь и разворачивается, чтобы выйти. В проеме перед выходом Уилл оборачивается.   
— Сэр, я могу остаться сегодня в лазарете с младшим капралом Блейком?  
Сержант поднимает на него тяжелый взгляд, в котором улавливается как сомнение, так и тянущее сожаление. Он кивает и возвращается к изучению немецкой карты.   
Уилл долго добирается до санчасти, спотыкаясь о неровности на земле и сталкиваясь с проходящими мимо солдатами. Когда он всё же добирается до лазарета, он еле перебирает ногами, всё тело ломит.   
— А, Скофилд, вы так и не умылись, — доносится из глубин лазарета голос доктора Пэдди, — Вам с этим помочь?  
Уилл оглядывается в темном помещении — койки почти все пустые, признак того, что дивизия долгое время не участвовала в боевых действиях. Блейк лежит на всё той же койке, где Уилл его оставил. Он прерывисто дышит во сне, а рука его полностью перемотана бинтом. Кое-где на бинте виднеются  
небольшие красные пятна.  
— Сэр, я бы хотел побыть здесь, если Вы не против, — говорит Уилл, не отрывая взгляд от Блейка.  
Уилл чувствует, как доктор меряет его взглядом, слегка наклонив голову.  
Доктор Пэдди имел скверный характер, но не был чужд человеческим чувствам.   
— Начальство разрешило? — уточняет он, выпуская клубы дыма. Уилл кивает.   
— Что ж, — доктор проводит рукой по помещению, — Располагайтесь, Скофилд, и будьте готовы выслушать много подробностей о работе желудочно-кишечного тракта ваших товарищей. Я полагаю, Вы способны сами разобраться со своими царапинами, — добавляет доктор, вручая Уиллу бинты и склянку со спиртовым раствором.  
Доктор выходит из помещения лазарета и его подменяет молодой санитар, снующий туда-сюда с новыми поставками препаратов. Уилл находит покосившийся деревянный стул и приставляет к койке Блейка.  
Блейк забылся в опиоидном сне, но пальцы его рук периодически вздрагивают. Уилл кладет руку на ладонь Блейка, сам не зная, зачем он это делает. Блейк все еще бледен и выглядит больным и уставшим. Уилл не знает, сколько прошло времени (полчаса, час, еще больше?), но на улице темнеет, а Блейк начинает что-то лепетать во сне, нервно дергаясь из стороны в сторону. Уилл крепче сжимает ладонь, пододвигая стул ближе к изголовью койки. Блейк открывает глаза и таращится в  
потолок несколько секунд, прежде, чем опустить взгляд на Уилла.   
— Привет, Блейк, — устало улыбается Уилл, ловя на себе знакомый взгляд.   
— Привет, Ско, — хрипит Блейк. Глаза его в темном помещении кажутся черными и всё ещё блуждают, будто не в состоянии сфокусироваться на чем-то одном, — Что произошло?  
Уилл сглатывает, чувствуя как его горло предательски сдавливает.   
— Колючая проволока изорвала тебе руку, пришлось наложить несколько швов, но всё хорошо, — говорит Уилл, похлопывая пальцами по здоровой руке Блейка, — Извини, что не удалось сохранить твою красоту до свадьбы, — усмехается Уилл, — Хотя, говорят, женщинам шрамы даже нравятся.  
Блейк вдруг останавливает взгляд на лице Уилла. Взгляд этот непривычно холодный.   
— Не думаю, что мои шрамы понравятся хоть кому-нибудь, — вдруг говорит он совершенно серьезно.  
Уилл напрягается, но не отводит взгляд. Не может быть, чтобы Блейк серьезно так думал. Уилл вспоминает мягкую, светящуюся на солнце кожу Блейка, усыпанную каплями воды. Его идеально ровную кожу, которая теперь была испещрена десятками дыр, болела и саднила.   
— Да ладно тебе, Блейк, уверен, что ты главный парень на деревне, — Уилл чувствует, какой натянутой выглядит его улыбка, и как сильно сжимают его ладонь пальцы Блейка, — Это всего лишь кожа, ничего, что на ней будет несколько красных полос. Я не думаю, что ты стал от этого хоть чуточку хуже.  
Блейк издает неопределенный звук и прикрывает веки.   
— Джо всегда говорит: «Найди человека, который будет любить тебя даже за твои недостатки», — Блейк говорит всё тише, — Теперь у меня есть еще один недостаток, за который меня можно любить, — он криво ухмыляется с закрытыми глазами. — Спасибо, что пришёл, Уилл. Ты останься ненадолго, ладно, — еле слышно говорит Блейк, прежде, чем провалиться в сон.  
Уилл остается.

***  
— И сколько дней ты так уже ходишь?  
Раны заживают неплохо, кроме одной, которая почему-то загноилась и покрылась желтоватым налётом.   
— Она почти не болит, — Блейк говорит в сторону и делает вид, что не замечает сверлящего взгляда Скофилда. Уилл пинком под зад отправляет Блейка к доктору Пэдди, и Том соглашается только чтобы не слушать отповеди Уилла. Ужин им всё равно, видимо, не светит.  
У них много работы. Такое чувство, что начальство просто пытается чем-то занять солдат в период затишья, лишь бы те не начали морально разлагаться. Уилл не видит причины, по которой нельзя морально разложиться, ворочая мешки с песком.  
Блейк возвращается в казарму со свежеперебентованной рукой и насупленной физиономией. Не обращая внимания на Уилла, он забирается на свою верхнюю полку и до самого отбоя перебирает письма из дома.  
Ночью Уилл просыпается с тревожным ощущением и пытается продрать глаза сквозь темноту казармы. Кажется, всё как обычно: солдаты кашляют, ворочаются на скрипучих койках, кто-то всхлипывает, воняет немытыми телами и немного табаком. В темноте ничего не видно, но на койке Блейка слышны какие-то метания, шелестит одеяло, а затем сдавленный стон разрезает привычный монотонный шум. Уилл чуть не подпрыгивает на кровати, приподнимаясь на локтях. Всё еще ничего не видно, и Уилл борется с желанием подойти к Блейку. Но, с другой стороны, им всем снятся кошмары — иногда лучше, иногда хуже. Блейк снова переворачивается и громко с надрывом вздыхает. Он затихает на какое-то время, и Уилл тоже медленно проваливается в сон, но только для того, чтобы через какое-то время вздрогнуть он тихого стона. Так продолжается еще какое-то время, пока сосед Блейка с нижней полки не пинает ногой койку Блейка ногой, выругавшись. Блейк замолкает до самого утра. Уилл лежит в темноте и очень боится вылезти из кровати, чтобы подойти к Блейку. Да, тому, видимо, плохо, но чем может Уилл ему помочь? Или он только расковыряет ворох вязких липких переживаний и оставит Блейка с ними, лишив даже видимости мужества? В темноте Уилл крепко сжимает веки, пытаясь избавиться от гадких мыслей, сбившихся в змеиное гнездо у него в голове. Он ничего не делает, но и не может заснуть. В конце-концов, после Соммы Уилл зарекся приближаться к кому-либо, пока война не окончится, и хоть он и нарушил это обещание, оно вполне работает как оправдание для того, чтобы оставаться на своей койке.  
На следующее утро Блейк выглядит уставшим: на бледном фарфоровом лице виднеются синяки под глазами. Два ближайшие соседа Блейка по койкам, Харрис и Кэмпбелл, с опухшими лицами и тусклыми глазами строго косятся на Блейка. Уилл чувствует тупую боль в голове и тяжесть в костях. Он встречается взглядом с Блейком, тот вяло ему улыбается.  
После инцидента их больше не посылают на осмотр периметра и не говорят о судьбе немецкой карты, которая стоила Блейку руки. Правда, в окопах Уилл слышал, что в итоге два сержанта всё же сняли немца, а по карте смогли определить расположение одной из немецких рот. Было это так, или это был лишь слух — это ничего не меняет. Их паек скуднеет, задания становятся всё более бестолковыми, а лица солдат все более отрешенными. Блейк продолжает травить анекдоты, но лицо  
его становится всё более осунувшимся. Он прижимает к груди свою перебинтованную руку и улыбается Уиллу. Уилл чувствует, как его рой мыслей, этот гадюшник, расползается по всему телу.   
На следующую ночь всё повторяется. Тихие, но разрывающие тишину, стоны, шуршание простыни и ругань соседа. Уилл готов подойти к Блейку и, взяв его за руку, вывести на улицу — может, он может помочь? Но он лежит, отвернувшись к стенке и обещает себе, что завтра всё может измениться.   
— Блейк, ну еб твою налево, — Кэмбелл парень не из скромных, можно сказать, что он даже грубый — настоящий шотландец, — Если тебе хуево, ну поди ты к доктору.  
Уилл, застилающий кровать, резко разворачивается к койке Блейка, где Кэмбелл, сверкая покрасневшими глазами, вплотную подошел к Блейку. Том смотрит на него с отрешенным видом — кажется, он еще не проснулся, если вообще засыпал.   
— Он тебе даст настойку из опиатов, и будешь спать как убитый, — продолжает Кэмбелл, — Нам тут всем хуево, не надо строить из себя героя.  
Уилл чувствует, как кровь в висках гулко начинает пульсировать.   
— Эй, Кэмбелл, — говорит Уилл, ни секунды не размышляя. Блейк, несмотря на измученный вид, в удивлении поднимает брови, — Ты кто, чтобы советы давать?  
Кэмбелл недовольно смотрит на Уилла, прикидывая, стоит ли ввязываться в этот конфликт. Уилл продолжает:   
— Если ты такой нежный, что любой звук мешает твоему чутком сну, то пиздуй на бывшую койку Брауна и избавь меня от необходимости слушать твоё нытьё с утра пораньше.  
Блейк переводит взгляд с Уилла на Кэмбелла, и возвращается к уборке своей койки. Напряженную тишину нарушает свисток сержанта и приказ построиться в шеренгу. В течение дня Блейк никак не реагирует на выходку Уилла. Они идут долгой дорогой до ближайшей деревни, где находится тайник для обмена незначительными шифрованными посланиями французов с британцами. Деревня заброшена почти целиком, и сквозь полупустые здания и дырки в кирпичных стенах гуляет ветер.   
— Как твоя рука? — спрашивает, наконец, Уилл, нарушая монотонный вой ветра. Блейк сжимает и разжимает пальцы на забинтованной руке, и морщится.   
— Пэдди расковырял мне ту рану, промыл ее и снова зашил, теперь она болит еще больше, — признается Блейк, хмуря брови.   
— Тебе нужно показаться ему сегодня, — говорит Уилл, пытаясь заглянуть в лицо Блейка. Тот лишь пожимает плечами, вперившись в землю под ногами, — Блейк, это серьезно. Ты же не хочешь остаться без руки?  
Блейк послушно кивает. Чуть помедлив, он говорит:   
— Может мне стоит попросить у него обезболивающее… Ночью становится хреново, я всем мешаю. Я пытаюсь проснуться, но у меня не получается… — голос Блейка надрывается, будто если он продолжит, он заплачет.   
— Эй, — Уилл останавливается, хватая Блейка за здоровое предплечье, — Если ты на эту дрянь подсядешь, ты никогда не будешь прежним.  
Блейк улыбается, впервые за долгое время привычной Уиллу игривой и очаровательной улыбкой.   
— Может, тогда мне было бы гораздо проще, — Блейк отводит в сторону взгляд и продолжает путь.  
Уилл, вздыхая, спешит за Томом.  
Вечером Блейк доходит до доктора, и возвращается в казарму незадолго до отбоя с новой белоснежной повязкой. Койка Кэмбелла пустует, и Блейк какое-то время молча смотрит на неё, вспоминая утреннюю речь Уилла. Он вяло улыбается Уиллу, когда тот вопросительно смотрит на него с соседней кровати.  
Ночью всё повторяется.  
Уилл просыпается от надрывного дыхания Блейка, которое, вот-вот, перейдет в стоны. Липкое ощущение чужой беспомощности дотягивается до Уилла в темноте своими щупальцами. Быть может, Блейку всё же надо было унять боль лекарствами? Уилл лежит на своей койке, перебирая пальцами одеяло, и слушает вибрации дыхания Блейка.  
«А вдруг это не из-за руки?»  
У Уилла ушло немало времени и сил, чтобы смириться с фактом, что тут нет ни его жены, ни девочек, ни малейшей возможности обрести покой. Он чувствовал себя так, будто уже умер, но ему об этом не сообщили, и он просто ждёт, когда его поставят перед фактом. Он даже смирился с тем, что скорее всего будет умирать где-то в канаве, один, среди грязи и вони. В лучшем случае, он умрет в госпитале, где его за руку будет перед смертью держать медсестра, хорошая и добрая, но абсолютно чужая. Как бы ему хотелось умереть в объятиях мамы или той, с которой он прожил последние пять лет. И все же он на это не надеялся. Смирение с неизбежным — вот, что помогало ему не выть по ночам от тоски. Уилл вспоминает распухшую от воспаления кожу вокруг раны Блейка, его несчастное растерянное лицо. Он больше не трепится про семью — любые упоминания могут вызвать слезы, а это неприемлемо — Блейк обладает серьезным чувством достоинства для своих 19 лет. Уилл думает, что с сочувствием разделил бы душевные тяготы Блейка, если бы тот решился ему рассказать. Он почему-то представляет крупные слёзы, текущие по щекам младшего капрала, и небольшие слезинки на длинных темных ресницах.  
Еще один всхлип, и Уилл поднимается в кровати и спускается босыми ногами на холодный земляной пол. Он проходит несколько метров до койки Блейка. Блейк лежит спиной к проходу на верхней полке, свернувшись в клубок. Уилл аккуратно касается плеча Тома. Тот вздрагивает, и резко разворачивается. Блестящие в темноте глаза в панике смотрят на Уилла.   
— Эй, Блейк, — Уилл пытается шептать мягким приветливым голосом, — Не спишь? Как рука?  
Блейк мотает головой, и Уилл замечает, что того всего трясет. Он что-то бормочет, но Уилл не  
понимает.   
— Блейк, Блейк, успокойся. Что такое?   
— Там что-то есть, Уилл, — Блейк приподнимается на здоровой руке и лунный свет, с трудом проникающий сквозь щели их казармы ложится ему на лицо. Уилл с ужасом отмечает, что взгляд Блейка абсолютно невменяем.   
— Где есть? Что?   
— Тут, — Блейк повышает голос, тыча в забинтованную руку, — Там что-то есть, Уилл, я говорю тебе. Оно движется прямо под бинтом, понимаешь? Это очень больно!   
— Тихо, — Уилл зажимает рукой рот Блейка и выжидает, пока дыхание Тома выровняется. Блейк безумно шныряет взглядом по помещению. На соседней койке кто-то переворачивается и начинает храпеть.   
— Тихо, — шепотом повторяет Уилл, убирая руку ото рта Блейка, — У тебя ничего там нет.   
— Оно жжет кожу, прямо внутри, — шепчет Блейк. Он пытается оттянуть бинт пальцами, скребя ногтями прямо поверх ран, — Вот оно, вот!  
Уилл смотрит на то, как Блейк безрезультатно царапает руку по бинту. Он перехватывает здоровую руку Блейка, крепко сжимая предплечье. Кожа Блейка вся в испарине, будто он пробежал милю под палящим солнцем.   
— Успокойся, Блейк. Давай посмотрим, и ты убедишься, что там ничего нет, хорошо? — Уилл говорит медленно и очень тихо, и, кажется, его голос действует на Блейка успокаивающе. Тот кивает. — Я возьму ножницы, бинт и йод, а ты сядь на нижнюю койку. Тихо, ты понял?  
Блейк опять кивает. Уилл максимально тихо и быстро возвращается к своей кровати и достаёт аптечку. Немного подумав, он прихватывает с собой флягу с бурбоном. Когда он возвращается, Блейк стоит в темноте, с босыми ногами, в майке и трусах. Он растерянно прижимает к груди больную руку и оглядывается.   
— Садись, — тихо приказывает Уилл, и добавляет чуть мягче, — Аккуратно.  
Блейк садится на деревянную голую поверхность койки, которую ещё с утра занимал матрас Кэмпбелла, и забирается на неё вместе с ногами. Уилл частично занавешивает нижнюю койку одеялом Блейка и присаживается рядом. Он берет руку Блейка, и аккуратно разрезает бинт. В темноте почти ничего не видно, но при каждом прикосновении Блейк вздрагивает и шумно вздыхает.  
Уилл избавляется от бинта, и внимательно смотрит на кожу Блейка, поднеся её на слабый лунный свет. Три багровые полоски проходят через кожу. Две раны выглядят вполне прилично, они покрылись плотной багровой сухой коркой и уменьшились в размере. Но третья рана, напротив, будто стала больше и глубже, кожа вокруг неё была опухшей и плотной. Рана была мокрой, и только белёсые разводы вдоль ранения свидетельствовали о том, что доктор покрывал её стрептоцидом. — Смотри, Блейк, — говорит Уилл, не отводя взгляд от руки,   
— Ничего тут нет.  
Уилл поднимает глаза на Блейка, который все это время внимательно смотрит на Уилла. Взгляд его растерянный, но не безумный, дыхание стало тише. Он быстро моргает, убирая со лба влажные от пота волосы. Он растеряно смотрит на Уилла.   
— Уилл?  
В его голосе — надрыв и испуг. Блейк не понимает, что с ним происходит, но Уилл не может ему объяснить. До него добралась война — вот и всё, что может придумать в ответ Уилл. Слегка царапнула своими когтями юную кожу Блейка.   
— Всё хорошо, Блейк, — отвечает вместо этого Уилл.  
Блейк открывает рот, чтоб что-то сказать, но вместо этого лишь трясет головой, лицо его искажает слабая гримаса, он отводит взгляд в сторону.   
— Давай забинтуем, — Уилл зубами открывает флакон с йодом, чувствуя медный привкус жидкости на губах. Он заливает руку Блейка йодом, тот беззвучно скалится, когда раствор попадает в открытую рану. Уилл открывает флягу и отпивает огненную жидкость, которая с жжением опускается по кишечнику вниз, оседая в пустом желудке. Блейк тоже делает два глотка. Уилл, еле различая границы предметов, прикладывает бинт к ране и обматывает несколько раз вокруг руки Блейка. Кожа у Блейка горячая и мягкая. Уилл делает небольшой узел поверх бинта чуть ниже сгиба локтя. Блейк не наблюдает за манипуляциями Уилла, вместо этого внимательно разглядывая его лицо.   
— Что? — еле слышно говорит Уилл. Блейк резко моргает и встречается взглядом с Уиллом.   
— У тебя йод на губах, вот тут, — Блейк проводит пальцем свободной руки по своей нижней губе.  
Уилл инстинктивно облизывает губы, пока Блейк всё так же наблюдает за ним. Уилл отпускает руку Блейка, но ощущение внезапно возникшего напряжения не исчезает.   
— Извини, что не уберёг твою руку, — говорит Уилл, — У тебя не было шрамов.  
Блейк с удивлением смотрит на Уилла, вырвавшись из круговорота своих мыслей. Он усмехается, а затем делает ещё один глоток бурбона. Он рассматривает свою руку, шевелит пальцам, склонив вниз голову, усмехается и что-то бормочет. Уилл не может разобрать ни слова.   
— Что?   
— Всё однажды происходит в первый раз, — снова усмехается Блейк, поднимая глаза на Уилла.  
А потом Блейк пододвигается ближе и целует его. Он спокойно прижимается ртом к губам Уилла, и спустя несколько секунд отодвигается обратно, напряженно смотря на Уилла. Уилл молча смотрит на Блейка с распахнутыми глазами и открытым ртом. Все звуки в казарме  
сливаются в единый шум, звенящий у него в голове.   
Он смотрит на Блейка — вот его губы, которые оказались нежными и теплыми, а вот — его глаза, в которых нет ни сомнений, не испуга, ни паники, а лишь напряженное ожидание. Блейк опускает глаза, и его ресницы слегка дрожат. Он блекло улыбается, и встает с койки.   
— Спасибо, — говорит он, поглаживая забинтованную руку, и медленно забирается на свою койку.  
Он оставляет Уилла со всем грузом произошедшего в полном одиночестве. Уилл сидит в еще несколько минут, а потом возвращается в свою кровать.  
Он засыпает только под утро.

***  
Уилл с трудом поднимается с утра, готовый плюнуть на всевозможные грядущие наказания за нарушение дисциплины. Он просто очень устал. Он, как всегда, делает над собой усилие и выбирается из кровати. Он тут же сталкивается взглядом с Блейком, который уже оделся и застилает свою кровать. Сученыш спал явно лучше Уилла.  
Они выстраиваются в шеренгу, но Уилл не видит рядом с собой Блейка, который, как оказывается, расположился где-то в другом конце траншеи. Уилл чувствует, как внутри него клокочет и пульсирует необъяснимое раздражение. Очередь доходит до Блейка, до них обоих.   
— Блейк, — вяло сообщает сержант и ищет глазами Блейка, с удивлением не находя его рядом со Скофилдом, — ты и Скофилд, до пункта передачи, до завтрака. За дополнительными распоряжениями придете после обеда.   
— Есть, сэр, — отвечают они хором.  
Сержант Сандерс еще раз коротко и строго мерит их обоих взглядом и продолжает раздавать распоряжения.  
«Пункт передачи» — небольшой тайник французов в одной из разбитых деревень в 10 километрах от расположения их батальона. В большинстве случаев тайник оказывается пустой. Изредка там есть скромная депеша от французского среднего командования, и еще реже они сами кладут кое-какое  
сообщение от иного майора или сержанта. Они молча идут по проселочной дороге, размытой вчерашним коротким дождем. Когда они отходят  
на полтора километра от штаба, Блейк останавливается и говорит:   
— Тебе не нужно идти со мной, я дойду сам. Можешь подождать меня где-то здесь, чтобы не нарваться на Сандерса.  
Уилл чувствует, как у него ходят под кожей желваки. Видит Бог, если Блейк не прекратит, что бы он из себя ни строил, Уилл опустится до рукоприкладства. Уилл молча продолжает идти по направлению к тайнику. Чуть погодя, Том догоняет его. Уилл идет быстро, и Блейку приходится прилагать дополнительные усилия, чтобы не отставать. В тишине они проходят мимо полуразрушенных кирпичных и каменных построек, объятых разросшимися садовыми деревьями, сорняками и плющом. Деревья уже потеряли большую часть листвы, и только высокая зеленая трава напоминает о недавнем тепле. На полпути к тайнику Блейк всё же нарушает напряженную тишину и резко останавливается посреди дороги. Он хмурит брови и нервно теребит высовывающийся из-под кителя бинт.  
— Чёрт бы тебя подрал, Уилл. Прости меня, ладно? Я не хотел, чтобы так вышло, — он выдыхает, прикрывая глаза. По Блейку видно, что он тоже устал, но сейчас Уилла это не разжалобит. Уилл разворачивается и в несколько шагов преодолевает расстояние между ними.   
— Ты не хотел? — шипит Уилл, тыча пальцем в грудь Блейку. Тот слегка отступает, взволнованно смотря на Скофилда, — Тогда нахрена ты это сделал, Блейк?  
Блейк молчит, опустив взгляд в густую черную грязь дороги. Он напряженно дышит. — Ты знаешь, что у меня жена, дети, — в ярости шепчет Уилл, — Что это за хуйня, Блейк?   
— Прости, Уилл, — еле слышно повторяет Блейк, и, кажется, собирается продолжить путь вперед. Уилл перехватывает его за локоть, не давая пройти. Блейк может идти куда угодно, но только после того, как объяснится. Уилл заслужил хотя бы ебанное объяснение. Объяснение, зачем Блейк без предупреждения за одну ночь умудрился с ног на голову перевернуть всё то немногое, за что держался ещё разум Уилла. Разве не мало им потрясений?   
— Объясни мне, Том, — сурово говорит Уилл, чуть встряхивая Блейка. Он крепко сжимает руку Блейка, и только сейчас понимает, что это та самая рука — лицо Блейка искажается гримасой. Уилл с испугом разжимает ладонь и на шаг отходит от Блейка.   
— Я бы с радостью тебе объяснил, Уилл, если бы я знал, что происходит! — Блейк почти кричит, сжимая кулаки, — Ты думаешь, что это меня волнует?  
Блейк хлопает себя по предплечью, и по его лицу пробегает быстрая судорога.   
— Меня не это волнует, Уилл, — говорит он уже тише, и сжимает пальцами на груди китель, — Я не такой, как ты, Уилл. У меня нет жены, у меня нет девушки, я всю жизнь провел в родительском доме, и никогда дальше Суонси не уезжал!  
Злость Уилла начинает отступать, и её место занимает болезненное ощущение растерянности. Он видит голубые глаза Блейка, которые заполнены слезами, и его напряженную линию рта.  
— У меня нет никаких ожиданий от жизни, — Блейк вытирает слёзы, предательски выступившие на глазах. Они выглядят именно так, как Уилл себе представлял: ярко-голубые глаза и маленькие капельки на нижних ресницах, — И если я умру через неделю или две, то я хотя бы успел раз в жизни поцеловать человека, который мне нравится. И при этом не был одарен плевком в лицо или ударом челюсть. Это хорошее воспоминание, пожалуйста, не забирай его у меня.  
Блейк будто выбирается из сил, опуская голову и еле слышно шмыгая носом. Уилл внимательно смотрит на Блейка. На его хмурые чёрные брови, светлую гладкую кожу и круглое лицо, обрамленное темными волосами.  
«…человека, который мне нравится».  
На это сложно злиться. Уилл думает, что ему не приходило в голову бить Блейка или жаловаться на него начальству. Нет, он просто был к этому не готов — какие поцелуи во время войны? Он едва ли мог поцеловать свою жену дома, в сотни километров от фронта, но тут… Правильно думал он, когда рассуждал, что голова у Блейка занята совсем не выживанием. Ему здесь не место.  
Уилл мимолетно представляет, как Блейк смеется со своими ровесниками где-то в пригородах Суонси, как они тайком пьют джин, их волосы развевает летний вечерний ветер. Это всё могло бы происходить сейчас. У Уилла именно так и было почти семь лет назад. Ведь оно должно быть у всех — лето, когда ты превращаешься из юноши в мужчину, впервые напиваешься, впервые целуешь девушку на задворках сарая и трогаешь её грудь. Уилл почему-то представляет, как Блейк впервые  
крепко целует юную девушку где-то на окраине фермы, и осекается. Не девушку, верно? Вот Блейк целует молодого парня: у него темные волосы, загорелая кожа, он почему-то на голову выше Блейка, хотя это вполне ясно — почти все выше Блейка. Их освещает солнце, как тогда на реке, и Блейк с прикрытыми глазами крепко прижимается к губам незнакомца. Уилл чувствует злость: это не противно, скорее обидно. Уилл трясет головой, но видение застревает сгустком поперек горла. Это  
всё могло бы быть у Блейка, если бы не война? Взамен тот получил грязь, плесневелый хлеб и его, Уилла.  
Блейк перестает шмыгать носом и поднимает взгляд на Скофилда, чтобы выяснить причину молчания Уилла. Блейк снова хмурит брови, пытаясь вернуть себе контроль над лицом, но всё равно непроизвольно то и дело поджимает губы. Он явно ждет от Уилла нового взрыва обвинений или же финальной фразы, которая закончит их короткую дружбу. Он сжимает и разжимает пальцы на забинтованной руке, смотря в глаза Скофилда с готовностью принять любое его решение. Но тот  
молчит.  
А потом Уилл целует его.  
Если это можно назвать поцелуем. Уилл хватает Блейка за грудки и притягивает к себе, крепко и грубо прижимается к губам Тома. Тот издает удивленный вздох и цепляется пальцами за запястья Уилла. Можно было бы подумать, что Блейк против, но спустя мгновение он откидывает голову и прикрывает глаза. Они стоят так долгие несколько секунд, вцепившись друг в друга посреди разбитой дороги. Наконец, Уилл отстраняется, оставив руки на груди Блейка. Он чувствует, как пульсирует кровь по всему его телу, он точно не отдаёт себе отчета, зачем он это сделал, но чувствует впервые за долгие месяцы себя живым.   
— Почему я? — шепчет он. Говорить громко становится сложно, будто кто-то ударил его в грудную клетку. Этот кто-то стоит напротив с раскрасневшимся лицом и приоткрытым ртом. Он столько может рассказать об этом Уиллу, но предпочитает оставить этот разговор на потом. Он целует Уилла в щеку. Этого достаточно.

Начинает холодать, и температура по утрам едва поднимается выше 5 градусов тепла. Они всем дивизионом снимаются с места и двигаются на северо-восток, всё ближе к границе фронта. Машин на всех не хватает, и большую часть пути они идут пешком, лишь изредка встречая на своём пути одиндругой хутор или деревеньку.   
В тот день они останавливаются на ночевку в середине незаселенной сельской местности, в небольшом молодом ельнике. Солнце светит еще высоко, но начальство не обманывает себя, зная, что разбить лагерь — задача на долгие часы для солдат в их нынешнем состоянии. Проходит несколько часов прежде, чем установлены все палатки, шатры и полевая кухня. К этому времени у всех только и остается сил, что завалиться на бок у костра и ждать, пока им выдадут слегка  
подогретые консервы и разваренный пресный рис.   
— Пошли, — шепчет Уилл Блейку и тащит от костра его за собой в лес.   
— Я всё понимаю, — с деланной обидой говорит Блейк, спотыкаясь о корни деревьев, — но если ты оставишь меня без ужина, к утру тебе придется тащить мой хладный труп.  
Уилл закатывает глаза и молча вытаскивает из кармана шоколадку и две упаковки табака. Блейк с сомнением смотрит на Уилла. Они отдаляются всё дальше от лагеря и Блейк мысленно прощается с перспективой отведать теплой еды.   
— Во-первых, я не курю, а во-вторых, с каких пор моя компания оценивается в половину шоколадки?  
Уилл вздыхает, и крепко целует Блейка в губы, сжимая его лицо в ладонях — так он делает всегда, и отказаться от этой привычки не может ни при каком условии.   
— Ладно, убедил, шоколадка так шоколадка, — говорит Том, облизывая губы. Они смеются.   
— Идиот, — говорит с улыбкой Уилл, и, держа Блейка за руку, продолжает стремительный путь через лес.  
Наконец, они выходят на хутор, где чуть отдалении виднеется небольшой домик с горящим крошечным окошком и дымящей печной трубой. Рядом с домиком стоят два сарая, один из которых вот-вот рухнет. Блейк с удивлением поднимает брови, а Уилл довольно улыбается в ответ.  
Хозяйка, суровая с виду женщина лет сорока пяти, внимательно изучает лица Блейка и Скофилда на предмет их благонадежности, но, завидев табак, тут же пускает их в дом. Она что-то болтает на французском с акцентом, который с трудом понимает даже Блейк, у которого с французским чуть лучше, чем у Уилла. Они выменивают табак на теплый пирог с капустой, вкуснее которого в жизни Уилл не ел, и какую-то сливовую настойку. Шоколад женщина отдает обратно Уиллу, отмахиваясь. Они благодарят хозяйку, и когда Блейк уже выходит на улицу, грызя румяную корку пирога. Уилл останавливается в проходе. Подбирая слова, он обращается к женщине:   
— La grange? — говорит он, наклоняя голову и кладя под неё сложенные руки, — Сарай? Поспать?  
Женщина машет полотенцем — «oui, oui» — и уходит к печке, на которой что-то начинает выкипать из кастрюли.

В сарае лежит сено, в кучу свалены дрова, а в дальнем углу обитает свинья, огороженная небольшим забором. Они медленно оглядывают помещение и встречаются взглядами. В глазах Блейка играют озорные огоньки, и рот его медленно расплывается в улыбке. Прежде, чем Блейк успевает выдать сальную шутку про присутствие свиньи, Уилл накрывает его губы ртом. Блейк целует его в ответ почти что с агрессией, как если бы хотел перехватить инициативу, но как только рука Уилла опускается ему на поясницу, Блейк будто расслабляется. Уилл отодвигается, сжимая ладонями лицо Блейка и заглядывает в голубые глаза. Мечтательный взгляд Блейка блуждает по лицу Уилла, и Уилл готов поспорить, что дело не в настойке. По крайней мере, не только в ней. Скофилд поглаживает Блейка по спине, спускаясь всё ниже, пока ладонь не оказывается на заднице Блейка.   
— У тебя очень длинные и сильные пальцы, — сообщает серьезным голосом Блейк, всё же при этом ухмыляясь.   
— Уверен, ты найдешь это мое свойство весьма полезным, — подыгрывает Уилл.  
Откуда в нем это? Было ли это всегда или появилось вместе с Блейком, прорывавшимся сквозь заросли травы?  
Блейк вкрадчиво заглядывает в глаза Уиллу, медленно расстегивая пуговицы на его кителе. Уилл чувствует, как от этого у него начинает закипать кровь по всему телу. Дойдя до последней пуговицы, Блейк поднимает на Уилла глаза, в которых читается взволнованность. Уилл не может понять, приятная это взволнованность или тревожность. Уилл знает, зачем он привел их сюда, хоть и не до конца это осознавал вплоть до этого самого момента. Блейк теребит пуговицу на кителе Блейка. Они никогда этого не делали. Дальше поцелуев и блуждающих рук — никогда.  
Может, не сейчас?   
— Если ты не хочешь… — говорит Уилл.  
Бессмысленная фраза. Если не хочешь, то что? Попробуем в следующий раз? Они прекрасно знают, что следующего раза скорее всего не будет. Не будет уютной французской деревушки, не будет сарая, не будет их. Может, и будут, но точно, не такие, как сегодня. Блейк знает это, и поэтому через усилие он возвращает ухмылку на своё лицо.   
— Разве я могу упустить шанс испортить психику этой ничего не подозревающей свинье? — шепчет он в шею Уилла, и та покрывается мурашками.   
На улице холодно, в сарае чуть теплее, но Уиллу жарко.   
— Уверен, ты будешь у неё не первый, — отвечает он, всё ещё держа ладони на ягодицах Блейка.   
— Фу, Скофилд, — смеётся Блейк, и целует его.  
Руки Блейка забираются под рубашку Уилла, широкими движениями изучая рельеф мышц. Уилл готов поклясться, что лицо у Блейка стало страшно серьёзное и только тяжелое дыхание выдает возбуждение. Блейк выдыхает особо шумно, когда его руки медленно съезжают вниз по животу Уилла. Их руки путешествуют друг по другу, ощупывая знакомые с виду, но не на ощупь, части тела. Уилл гладит и слегка сжимает мягкую кожу, такую непохожую на его собственную, и оттого такую приятную. У Блейка не выпирают жесткие мышцы, и даже рёбра не торчат, как у многих других. Плоская грудь с мягкими чувствительными сосками. Уиллу хочется, чтобы так и оставалось. Чтобы никто и ничто, кроме него самого, и разве что лёгких лучей солнца, не касались кожи Блейка. Рука Блейка останавливается на паху Уилла, и он чувствует, как его сентиментальность сменяется несвойственным ему зверским возбуждением. Но он наслаждается этим. Он живет этим ощущением прямо сейчас. Уилл сдвигает руку Блейка ниже, и тот покорно делает это, заглядывая Уиллу в глаза. Уилл гладит Блейка по затылку, пока тот расстегивает ремень на его штанах.  
Как только первая волна смущения и сомнения проходит, Уилл чувствует, как Блейк отзывается на каждое прикосновение Уилла. Кажется, Тому нужна самая малость от Уилла, чтобы забыться в наслаждении, с благодарностью спускаться поцелуями вниз по шее к груди, животу, а после того горячего выдоха еще ниже. Уилл останавливает Блейка, хотя это стоит ему всей его немалой силы воли.   
— Том, — шепчет он, притягивая к себе Блейка выше, — Постой, Блейк.  
Том встает с колен, растерянный и взъерошенный. Блейк глотает ртом воздух, будто его силком вытащили из-под волны, в которой он добровольно планировал захлебнуться.   
— Еще успеем, — говорит Уилл. Он свято в это верит сейчас, но понимает, что вполне возможно это окажется не так. Уилл указывает на подушку из сена, раскиданного по полу сарая. Блейк, не разрывая визуального контакта с Уиллом, садится на неё, опираясь руками. Его рубашка расстегнула  
(дело рук Уилла), майка выбилась их штанов. Уилл замечает, что солнце садится, а из его рта идет пар. — Не холодно? — говорит он, вставая на колени перед Блейком. Уилл раздвигает ему ноги и садится ближе.   
— Что? Нет-нет, — бормочет Блейк. Уилл с удовольствием отмечает, что Тому не только не холодно, но, видимо, даже очень жарко. Его кожа горячая, а между ног весьма определенно о внутреннюю сторону штанов трется член.  
Уилл понятия не имеет, что он делает. Кажется, его действия основаны на обрывках каких-то деревенских и солдатских эротических рассказов, воспоминания об уроках анатомии и интуиции, подогреваемой пульсирующей по всему телу кровью. Он целует Блейка. Скорее для собственного успокоения, чем для удовольствия, а затем непослушными пальцами расстегивает ремень и пуговицы штанов, и тянет одежду вниз. Уилл ненадолго останавливает взгляд на члене Блейка, и возвращает взгляд на лицо Блейка, который был бы очень смущен, если бы еще контролировал своё состояние. Лицо Блейка покрыто мягким румянцем, а губы искусаны. Уилл опускается пальцами на внутреннюю сторону бедра Блейка, и тот издает тихий вздох, подаваясь навстречу Уиллу.   
— Чёрт, Блейк, — начинает Уилл. Ему хочется сказать, что он хочет бесконечно долго трогать Тома, чтобы тот наслаждался его прикосновениями, сжимал пальцами его спину и подставлял для поцелуев самые чувствительные участки кожи. Уилл останавливает взгляд на забинтованной руке. Раны зажили, но доктор настоял, что еще несколько дней лучше держать их под бинтом. Уилл обещает себе, что как только Блейк снимет бинт, он покроет поцелуями каждый шрам. Блейк крепко  
цепляется пальцами в бок Уилла.   
— Господи, Скофилд, заткнись, — говорит он, — Давай уже.  
Блейк направляет пальцы Уилла вниз по внутренней стороне бедра, в сторону ягодиц, и несколько секунд Уилл растерянно думает, зачем. Он, наконец, понимает, и мысленно благодарит Блейка за то, что тот не стал вслух напоминать о пассаже насчет длинных и сильных пальцев. Уилл облизывает указательный палец и вводит его взадний проход. Уилл испытывает удивительное чувство контроля над происходящим, когда в ответ на это Блейк издает сдавленный стон и откидывает голову назад,  
при этом приподнимая бедра. Уилл приподнимается на руках, чтобы лучше видеть лицо Блейка. Его глаза закрыты, брови сдвинуты, а рот жадно хватает воздух, чувственно реагируя на каждое движение Уилла.  
Уилл понимает, что не готов ждать еще дольше. Он склоняется к лицу Блейка, целует его в губы и тихо говорит на ухо:   
— Перевернись, пожалуйста.

Они лежат на стогу сена, подложив руки под голову, вплотную друг к другу и укрывшись их смятым барахлом. Пахнет сеном, потом, зеленью с улицы и хлевом. Солнце почти село, и его розовые лучи под острым углом просачиваются сквозь доски сарая.   
— Ты когда-нибудь делал это? — говорит Блейк, резко поворачивая лицо к Уиллу. Он предельно серьезен, хотя его взъерошенные волосы придают ему какую-то детскость.   
— У меня двое детей, Блейк, — говорит Уилл, все так же рассматривая потолок. Он улыбается. Ему совсем не сложно говорить с Блейком о семье. Возможно, он когда-нибудь представит Блейка своим дочерям как «дядю Тома», эдакого странного сослуживца отца. Девочкам он обязательно понравится. То, что они делают сейчас, конечно, он оставит на войне. Блейк должен это понимать, и он понимает.   
— Господи, Скофилд, я про секс с мужчиной, — говорит Блейк. Уилл знает, что тот покачал головой и закатил глаза.   
— Нет, — отвечает Уилл, — А ты?  
Возникает пауза. Уилл прислушивается к дыханию Блейка — оно ровное и спокойное.   
— Я тоже, — говорит Блейк, — Не мог отказаться от перспективы лишиться девственности в стогу сена на глазах у свиньи.  
Они смеются.   
— Кстати, это хряк, — зачем-то сообщает Блейк, и Уилл закрывает его лицо ладонью. Блейк еле слышно смеется, а хряк похрюкивает в унисон. Через час им нужно быть в лагере. Солнце медленно садится за горизонт.

Уилл привыкает к Блейку, как если бы он был часть его самого. Он в чём-то ненавидит его, как себя самого, но совершенно точно не представляет себе все тяготы военного быта без Блейка. В то время как союзники теснят немцев, и они двигаются медленно, но верно все ближе к побережью, Уилл думает, как им удастся закончить всё это и вернуться к своим семьями. Они даже обсуждали это пару раз, и договорились, что Уилл приедет на ферму в Уэльс, чтобы попробовать слоеный пирог мамы Блейка и познакомиться с его братом Джо. Уилл уверен, что это разобьет Блейку сердце, но это то, на что они согласны оба. Каждый раз, когда он целует Блейка в темноте палатки или за стеной разрушенного здания, он обещает, что не возьмет с собой домой ничего из этих ощущений.

Всё заканчивается быстро. Кровь повсюду, липкая и горячая, а Уилл может смотреть только на губы Блейка, которые становятся всё бледнее. Уилл даже не успел с ним попрощаться, не смог похоронить его или помолиться над ним, попросить прощения. Когда он видит брата Блейка — такого же как Том, только чуть старше — он отдает всё, что взял у Блейка после смерти. У него не остается даже фотографии, жетона или пресловутого кольца. Только кровь Блейка под ногтями, смешавшаяся с его собственной.

Когда он возвращается домой, становится немного легче. Его шею обхватывают детские ладошки, а его жена, прикрыв рот рукой, смотрит на него со слезами на глазах. Они с ней присматриваются друг к другу еще месяц-другой в поисках подвоха, но в итоге в молчании свыкаются с мыслью, что всё  
закончилось. Он не взял с собой домой ничего, кроме воспоминаний. Уилл ничего не рассказывает ни о войне, ни о Блейке. У него уходит несколько месяцев прежде, чем  
он пишет письмо матери Блейка. Оно выходит бессвязным: «Ваш сын спас мне жизнь», «Блейк много рассказывал про Ваш слоёный пирог», «мне жаль». Он думает попросить фотографию, но теперь это было бы неуместно. Его жена, мудрая женщина, дай Бог ей здоровья, не мучает его разговорами о войне и не задает лишних вопросов, когда её супруг спустя полгода после возвращения с головой уходит в обустройство их сада. Она только благодарит судьбу, и всех, кто помог её мужу остаться  
тем, кем он был. Она наблюдает с крыльца, как Уилл с девочками забрасывают землю в свежевырытые ямки с крупными саженцами, и думает, что на их почве вишня может не прижиться.  
У Уилла ничего не осталось от Блейка, кроме, разве что, самого важного. Он помнит о нем, и его образ всплывает в его памяти каждый раз, когда он слышит чей-то похожий смех, изгиб черных бровей, ощущает чью-то руку на плече. Проходят годы, но это не меняется.   
Сегодня утро особенно холодное, несмотря на май на календаре. Рефлексы организма просят Уилла остаться в тепле дома, но он, как и каждое утро, выходит в сад, чтобы пройтись с чашкой кофе между окрепших вишнёвых деревьев. Он улыбается и кладет руку на ствол.   
— Привет, Блейк.  
Дерево шутливо покачивается на ветру, помахивая ему ветками. Уилл улыбается в ответ.


End file.
